Bleach Legends Wiki:Organization Committee
| textColour = black }} The Organization Committee focuses on the overall neatness and appearance of the site. It is referred to as the Third Division of the Policy & Standards Committee. Committee Description The Organization Committee is charged with the organization of the site. They are to make sure all articles adhere to the Manual of Style, as well as each and every article being properly categorized. They also deal with the deletion of necessary articles. Committee Members Members of this committee are charged with the organization and overall neatness of the site. At anytime, the committee can only hold up to five members maximum; including the Captain and lieutenant. It is generally advisable that people other than committee members not post on this page unless it is to request assistance understanding a policy. Don't come here to tattle on other people. The "Comments and Discussion" section below is where these issues should be posted. Member Responsibilities * Categorization of un-categorized pages * Creation of disambiguation pages (e.g, Gotei 13) when needed * Make sure all articles adhere to the Manual of Style Committee Member Powers * Captain & Lieutenant: Can create disambiguation pages and move all necessary pages to the proper name to make it work. Delete articles that are marked for deletion, and whose week of clean up time has expired. * All members can add appropriate categories to pages without the consent of the article creator * All members can warn other users about their articles not fitting the Manual of Style Member Qualifications Anyone may nominate themselves on this page's talk page for a place on the committee, so long as there are vacant seats. A user must be active, have had no blocks for several months, and must be both familiar with site policy and committee procedures before being accepted. Also, it is preferred that users have a large amount of mainspace edits (edits to normal articles, rather than user pages or blogs) before they are considered for the committee. Afterwards, a vote will be held by the committee, and if accepted, that user may be added to the table above pending the Captain's final approval. Removal of Seated Members Conditions under which an involuntary (people can always resign) removal would be considered, * In-active for one month or more. * Repeated abuse of privileges * Non-performance/non-communication with the committee - this is different from being in-active. They might still be active in the wiki but if they suddenly stopped talking to the committee and responding to messages or looking after projects to which they are assigned, then its problem * Repeated violation of wiki's policies - remember, most people were let into the committee because they didn't have violations to their name How to remove, * The removal request be brought up on the committee page (that's the committee page's discussion section NOT its talk page) by one member and seconded by another. * Depending on the severity of the situation the Captain might choose to put the matter straight to the admins for them to vote for rights and dropping the member from the committee or, if I am unsure I can open up a vote on the matter and provided the majority of the committee members want the person evicted, I will pass it along to the admins with the recommendation that they be dropped. Category:Projects Category:Administration